


Trouble Coming

by MistressTitania



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, no beta we die like robin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: Darcy Lewis was having a rough day that just got a thousand times worse or did it? She finds herself in Gotham, far from home, just as the Joker holds up a gala. How did she get there? How will she get home? And are the Waynes really as attractive as the comics claim?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Trouble Coming

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Bad Memory by K.Flay on the Birds of Prey soundtrack. 
> 
> There is background WinterHawk. I haven't decided if I'm going to give Darcy a relationship or not. But she'll be flirting with Jason at least. Open to suggestions for ships too.

The fancy ballroom was silent except for the occasional sob and eerie laughter. Lex Luthor tried to keep his poker face intact as this messed with his plans for the evening badly. Clark Kent was trying to find any opening where he could sneak out. The Wayne family looked just as tense trying not to react. The only thing helping them stay calm was knowing Alfred would have notified the Justice League already.

The Joker looked to be about to start his monologue when a small gold sparking circle appeared above them filling the room with music.

_“I found you naked on the floor hungover, got some number written sloppy on your palm, it’s over, yeah, I recognize just who you truly are, a liar, so I set all of your records and clothes on fire.”_

It disappeared in a blink leaving the entire room puzzled. Joker was even baffled for a second but once again opened his mouth to monologue when another gold sparking circle appeared right near him. It was much larger this time and the music louder too. The room got very bright before it vanished leaving behind a woman singing into a spatula with her eyes closed not realizing that her location had changed.

 _“Like what’s up? I’m gone now, feeling good, feeling great, I’m done now, like bye-bye, I’m set free, not on my mind, no lie, you’re just a bad, you’re just a bad memory!”_ The woman was fully into her performance flipping her middle finger to the sky. “FUCK YOU DEREK! Clint, grab me another b-.” She stopped speaking the moment she opened her eyes and discovered her location was different.

The entire room stared in surprise. Lots of weird things happened in Gotham but this might be a new one. They’d never had a portal drop out a random woman during the middle of a gala that was already interrupted by the Joker. The woman looked around again seeing all the people dressed fancy while she was wearing a pair of Captain America pajama pants, Hawkeye hoodie and Hulk slippers. Spotting the clown masked minions she bit her lip and looked to her right seeing the Joker not more than two feet away. 

“You aren’t Clint. Oh, I’m a long way from home. Double shit.”

The Joker started laughing again as he made a move towards the woman. “I see we have a volunteer to try my latest version of laughing gas.”

“No. Just no. Nope. Non. Nyet. Nein. The only clown I will possibly allow to kill me is Pennywise but that’s only cause the actor is cute.” Darcy moved quicker than anyone expected of a civilian as a minion put his hand on her arm. Remembering a move Nat taught her she flipped the guy over her shoulder with a finishing kick to the chin knocking him out. Never telling Barnes it came in handy after he insisted she learn. If only she could also learn the thigh move from Nat. Darcy then yanked something off her finger, a ring, tossed right at the Joker. The moment it made contact with the skin at his throat a spark started, every muscle in the Joker’s body locked up before he fell to the ground unconscious to the shock of everyone.

“Someone might want to check for a pulse. Those were designed to knock out the Hulk as a last resort. I’m going to go sit down in that corner and have a freak out. Let me know when the police come. Or the government secret agency that is in charge here. Or whatever.” And the women did exactly that. She found a corner slid down the wall and tried to do some breathing exercises Sam had taught her. 

A gust of wind blew in removing the guns from the last of the minions in clown masks. The Flash gave a quick wave. “Gotham PD will be here in less than two minutes. Bye.”

Everyone finally started talking and moving about. Jason managed to be the quickest and got to the mystery woman’s side. He wanted to befriend anyone who takes down the Joker like nothing. Darcy finally was focused enough to check her pockets for her phone, lady luck hadn’t fully left as there it was. She quickly dialed holding up a finger for Jason and those approaching to remain quiet.

“DARCY LEWIS WHERE ARE YOU? EVERYONE IS FREAKING OUT THAT YOU DISAPPEARED FROM MY KITCHEN!”

“Uh, I’m in Gotham. I think. Possibly Metropolis.”

“Gotham,” piped up Jason. He was a little surprised the woman was keeping the conversation on speaker. 

“Did you say Gotham?” asked a male voice with a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

“Yes, it appears I am in Gotham. At a fancy gala. That the Joker was trying to attack.” Darcy let out a tense laugh at the surrealness of everything.

“Gotham. As in Batman’s territory?”

“I’m looking at the Waynes right now, Barnes.”

Those same men tried not to shift at the possible implications in that statement.

“As in the fictional Gotham from Peter’s comic books!?!” yelped yet another voice. “How are you calling us then?”

“Strange owed me a favor and fixed my phone to always be able to call my home universe if I should get abducted, it was a worst case scenario we came up after getting drunk one night.”

This time the Waynes did show a bit of shock at how easily this woman tossed out the fact she was potentially from another universe. Bruce started thinking if there were any plans for something like this in his files. Contrary to what his kids thought he didn’t actually have a contingency plan for everything.

“Hey, Darcy, is Jason Todd there? Is he the hottest of the brothers? I have money riding on this.” Asked a teen voice.

“Kate, you have a bet about the hotness of a fictional character?” questioned Barton who was trying to remain calm.

“Yes. And your point?”

Darcy looked up trying to guess which one was Jason. The man looked torn between peacocking or blushing. Darcy let out a startled laugh.

“Yeah, Kate, I think you win this one. They are all ridiculously good looking. Except Damian because he looks younger than Spidey so I have no opinion on him.” A couple appeared to also be fighting a blush now to her amusement.

“Look, Doll, are you safe?”

“She took down the Joker in her literal pajamas. I think we need to ask you if we are safe from her?” asked Tim Drake.

“A valid concern, kid. She has taken a down the God of Thunder before.”

They stared at this strange young woman again. 

“What? He was freaking me out. Jane hit him with her van, twice.”

“Ma’am, are you okay? May the Justice League be of assistance?” questioned a new voice in front of her.

Darcy looked up again to see a very attractive man wearing an S and cape standing there appearing concerned.

“Darcy, who is that?” asked Clint worried trying to get a hold of Strange on another phone. Kate was trying to reach America or Billy. 

“Um, dark hair boy scout who can fly.”

“SUPERMAN!?!” squealed yet another male voice. 

“Uh, didn’t know you were a fan, Sam,” snorted Darcy. “And yes, Kate, tell Billy his eyes beat the Waynes out for intensity. I think I saw Lois Lane earlier when I first got here. She was a hottie too.”

“Darcy, how much did you have to drink before we showed up tonight?”

“I started the moment I texted you about finding Derek screwing his ex on our kitchen table. That’s not important right now. Barton, I’M IN GOTHAM! Oh, fuck, I just knocked out the Joker with a taser designed to take down Hulk.” She was starting to panic again.

“Doll, breath. Did you kill him?”

Darcy turned to Superman with a questioning look on her face. He shook his head still able to hear a heartbeat.

“No, looks like he’ll live to torture more Robins.”

Again the Waynes all tried not to flinch or react but she noticed.

“Sorry. You’d think traveling universes would sober me up a bit more. And yeah, Superdude, I could use the Leagues help. I know my crew will be working from their end. Right, Barnes?”

“Yeah, we will call you back in a little bit. Make sure that phone stays charged, Darcy.”

“I didn’t bring a charger! Do you think I’ll need an adaptor like I do when I travel to Europe or Asgard?” She frowns staring down at her phone, her mind racing with all the issues facing her right now. “I might need some coffee before I join you Superdude.”

Before Clark could think about moving Tim Drake was there quickly handing the young woman a black coffee. 

“Thanks, as dark as my soul.”

“They gave you milk? I thought you wanted coffee.”

“Fuck you, Barton. I’m the night. I’m the darkness.” She smirked looking around not seeing anyone close. “I’m Batman.”

“Sure, Doll.” Snorted Bucky while staring at the phone worried from his end. “Whoever all is listening to this take care of Dr Darcy Lewis or I will find a way to kill you in the slowest most painful way possible, I’ll make it last days before you die. I have had a century of torture to learn a lot.”

Eyebrows were raised at the threat. Just who were these people. This young woman seemed to know more than enough information to be a great danger to them. Jason was absolutely enchanted by her at this point. Bruce, Dick and Tim were all very worried by her presence. Damian was a bit fascinated by her too much to his annoyance and surprise. Clark was just uncomfortable over the discussion about Lois and his hotness. 

“Bucky, I’m okay really. I’m sure I won’t be stuck here very long. Tell Tony to suck it up and call Reed sooner rather than later. Or Sue if he really whines too much. I love you all. Feed my fish. And last thing, no getting revenge on Derek until I’m back, got it Gramps?” She ended the call before they could say anything else or make her fragile control break. “So, uh, what now?”

“Wait, that scary threatening one was your grandfather?” Dick finally asking a question of this puzzling woman. 

“What? No! I just call him that because he was born in 1917. He is just a friend who looks like my age range thanks to science experiments and being a POW for decades. He’s really like an older brother. Same with Clint. So am I going to Wayne Manor or the Hall of Justice or the Watchtower?”

“Wayne Manor, as Bruce Wayne will be graciously letting you stay with him while your situation is figured out. Also as a thank you for handling Joker without any additional casualties,” replied Superman, not giving Bruce a chance to speak. He would likely have offered anyway, keep the threat close for now.

“Additional casualties?”

“He killed the security guards before entering.”

“Oh. I should have kicked him.”

“Yeah, whatever you say Bartok,” tossed out Jason as he offered her a hand to get off the floor.

“Try again, Dimitri. I’m the motherfucking Princess.”

“Oh course your highness. I’m sure Alfred will have some of Babs old clothes for you to borrow if so wish during your stay here,” smiled Jason offering his arm with a bow. 

Darcy rolled her eyes before taking his arm. “That would be nice. I was not expecting to be out in my breakup clothes.”

“Who is that purple Green Arrow wannabe on your shirt?” asked Tim following behind them as they walked past all the cops talking statements. Gordon would send someone to come by the manor later to take their statements as had become habit at this point. 

“Oh, that’s Hawkeye. He is whose kitchen I was taken from. Clint Barton, good bro. So you guys have a way to avoid the press right? I’d like to avoid my picture being the lead news story, rather prefer to remain the mysterious woman.”

“Yeah, we have the driver pulling around to the loading docks. Should lower the odds of press but they can be a bit tenacious,” explained Tim as he was typing away frowning on his phone. 

Bruce and Clark seemed to be having a silent argument about what to do as they all got into the elevator heading down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had managed to sneak out without anyone getting a clear picture of Darcy. Not that it would matter too much if she was only here for a couple of days but better to be safe. Strange had tried to explain the multiverse to her but it made no logical sense so she gave up trying to understand.

Silly Darcy had thought it would never be that relevant to her life. She was fighting the urge to panic again. She was very far from her family and friends. Part of her was a little excited because who wouldn’t want to visit a world of comic superheroes. Well, different superheroes than the ones she personally knew. Although it might have been nicer if she got dropped if Coast City or National City than the crime capital. Or was that Bludhaven now. It had been a while since she’d read the comics Peter left lying around the lounge. That circles her thoughts right back to the fact she was in a world that shouldn’t exist, she was in a limo with the Batfamily on her way to meet other Justice League members. She was going to have to get Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Oracle, Batgirl, Black Bat, Starfire and Catwoman’s autographs or her friends will never stop complaining. She should see if she can get Green Arrow, Huntress and Arsenal just to annoy Clint. Because she refused to believe she wouldn’t see them again. They beat Thanos, they can figure this bullshit out.

“Have you already called Zantanna or Constantine because odds are this was magical?” asked Darcy breaking the uneasy silence in the limo.

“No, we hadn’t put the call into them yet. They can be a bit hard to get a hold of but I wanted to wait until we can hear from you exactly how you happened to appear in the middle of a hostage situation.” Bruce was still very uneasy with the amount of information this woman had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A powerful being watched the proceeding events with a dark chuckle. So far everything was going according to plan. This was going to be such chaotic fun.


End file.
